It means it's my turn
by Goose197
Summary: Jane and Maura wonder what it means.  Jane/Maura  Rizzles


**NOTE: All mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed them.**

As the death march played I smiled.

"Hey M., what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for drinks after work. It's been a particularly slow day and I need to be stimulated", Maura said before she realized what it would sound like.

I wait a beat for Maura's brain to catch up.

"I mean..."

"It's okay, I know what you mean. I think a drink is exactly what I need. Meet you at the bar?"

"I was hoping you could swing by and pick me up at home", Maura said then quickly added, "I just don't want to think about driving later".

"Okay then, I'll pick you up around 7", I said thinking "_I_ _guess I will be the sober driver tonight_". I don't mind really, Maura gets all flummoxed when she drinks and it was always fun to watch. It's the only time I think the Doctor might be off her game. It also allows me to really be myself without the M.E. analyzing every facial feature I have.

I figure if the M.E. drinks tonight she might need some assistance later and I hate for Jo to be alone all that time, so I drop her at my folks.

As I head towards Maura's house, all I could think is _"this kind of feels like a date"_. When I get to her front door I shake my head, _"put those thoughts away for later analysis." _Yeah right, like that would ever happen. It was just wishful thinking on my part. Maura just wanted a drink, and some friendly conversation. Yup, that was better. But when the door opened and all thoughts of just a drink and friendly were abruptly forgotten.

Maura was standing in the open doorway wearing a black dress with a scoop neck that showed way more that it should for a "friends going out for drinks" night. My eyes slipped from her ample cleavage to the slit in her skirt that ran just high enough on her thigh to make my mouth dry. Then there were the shoes. Jimmy Choo's that were all heels and straps, making Maura's legs look flawless.

I didn't, couldn't say anything for a beat, when I realized that Maura was talking to me. I try to shake off the "date" feeling again, but it's getting harder and harder. "What? Oh, yeah hi", I said trying to regain my nonchalant manner.

"Would you like to come in for a drink or did you just want to go to the bar?" Maura asked not knowing that at that moment my palms were sweating. I could tell she was trying to gauge my reaction when I suddenly say"we need to go to the bar." Maura looked at me quizzically for a moment then without another thought grabbed her purse and gestured towards the door.

In the car all I could think about was Maura's attire. She was drop dead gorgeous tonight, not that she isn't every night, but tonight, well let's just say I was having a hard time taking my eyes off her. I squeezed my legs together to try to ease the feeling that was continuing to grow there. _"This is going to be a long night", _I think to myself.

At the bar we meet up with Korsak, Frost and Frankie. It's been a dull week and everyone seems a little restless, which is good because it masks the reason behind my inability to stay still. Sitting in a booth next to Maura is killing me. She keeps brushing her hands over mine. Her legs, bare legs, are so close to my own I can almost feel the heat.

"Hey sis, move over", says Frankie. He bodily pushes me into Maura who is tilting her wine glass to take a sip, but instead it spills all over her. The table goes quiet. I look at the wine that is trailing down the front of Maura's scoop neck, and lick my lips, but I am broken out of my semi trance like state when I notice that I too am covered in red wine.

"Shit Frankie look what you did." I say a little bitchy.

"Sorry, Maura, I didn't mean to, uh..." Frankie says

Korsak and Frost start to laugh when I glare at them with my best "don't even think about it" face. They wisely refrain.

"It's fine Jane", Maura smiles and my heart wants to melt, "but maybe you could take me home now?"

"Yeah, sure, of course."

I push Frankie out of the booth on to his ass. "Sorry guys," he tries again.

I hear Korsak say to him, "You are on her 'shit list' now, Frankie". He and Frost are laughing as we exit the bar.

As we get to the car I rush to open the door for her. When I turn she is standing right behind me and I jump just a bit. She looks at the stain on my t-shirt then at me.

"We'll have to get that off you as soon as we get home so I can treat the stain before it sets", she says as she flicks the V-neck of my t-shirt.

I am glad we are in a dark parking lot because I know that I just turned red as a beat. I laugh to cover the fact that I cannot form a single word.

As we walk in the front door to Maura's house she says it again.

"You will need to take your shirt off for me."

"What? No, Maura, it's fine". I can't even let myself think of taking my clothes off in front of her, but of course I do.

"Come on Jane just take it off and I will fix everything for you." Now I know she is trying to kill me.

I change tactic. "Well, what about you? You're wetter than I am," Inwardly I think, _"Not likely"_

"I know, I am going to change, you have clothes here from your last sleep over, so go change."

"Oh I don't know, I should really go" I say as I watch my friend walk away, her perfect legs, leading to her perfect butt, leading to her per…. _What the hell am I doing, mentally slapping myself…..again._

She is gone before I can protest further so I head for the guest room to change. All I have here are tank tops and shorts to sleep in. I smile to myself, _"I guess I will be staying the night"_

When I find Maura in the Laundry Room she is wearing a short robe. She is reaching up on a shelf above the washer/dryer for a bottle of soda water. I drop my clothes. Just before she turns to me, I bend to pick them back up. I hand them off to her without making eye contact. I know her and she will be able to see the lust in my eyes.

"Thanks" I mutter and start to walk away.

"You know Jane, if you use soda water within an hour of getting a stain like this it will not have time to set. I was first…"

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think we need to discuss the finer aspects of stain removal." I say cutting her off before she can completely launch into a detailed explanation of stain removal. Maura, to her credit, just rolls her eyes.

"Do I have any beer here?"

"I don't believe so, but I just bought some nice wine…" I wince as Maura continued to talk, "I think you'll like it. I am not a wine drinker normally but need something to take the edge off so I accept the wine.

Maura led the way to the spacious kitchen where there was an open bottle of red wine and two glasses already set out. I noted silently that Maura must have planned to have us stay in all along. That was interesting, but I let it go.

I like the wine more than I thought I would, and before I know it we have finished an entire bottle. We retired to the living room and talk about life, work, and my crazy ass family. They drive me bat shit crazy sometimes, but they are mine and I love them.

Just then I notice the far off look in Maura's eyes. "Hey M, penny for your thoughts", I say quietly.

Maura shook her head, "they are worth a whole lot more than a penny tonight detective". I just stare at her. "Sorry Jane, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be a part of a family", Maura whispered.

Just then it hits me. _"Great detective work"_, I chastise myself. Concerned I look at Maura, "Maura, you are a part of a family, you're my family".

Maura blinked. A tear she didn't know was there ran down her cheek. I reach out to brush the tear away with my thumb, and accidentally brushed Maura's lips. Maura closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. I try to think of any reason I shouldn't kiss my best friend, and though 5 minutes ago I could have filled a ream of paper with the reasons why I shouldn't, at this moment I can't think of a single one. All I can think of is how beautiful Maura is, and how soft her lips look.

Throwing caution to the wind I closed my eyes, I think my heart might stop, or explode, as my lips graze over Maura's. Her lips are soft, like rose petals. I can't believe how good they feel. She moans and I pull her to me deepening the kiss. I can't imagine why I haven't done this before, or why I would ever want to stop. Kissing Dr. Maura Isle make me feel like someone has doused me with gasoline and lit me on fire.

"Jane," Maura whispers when we finally part to breathe. I study her face to make sure I haven't just made the biggest mistake of my life. I am worried she might be angry, that I might have ruined our friendship but that all washes away when I feel Maura move closer. She smiles and I am a little surprised when I realized my friend has moved to straddle me on the sofa. I rested one hand on her hip, the other lightly stroking her throat. I feel rather than hear the soft moan Maura releases when I lightly run my fingers over her pulse point. We kiss again, this time it is not slow and soft, it's messy and filled with need.

I run my hand down her neck to her chest. She gasps as my thumb rubs her nipple though her robe. All I can think about is touching her. I want to take her, but I use all my will power to hold back, I don't want to do anything that might stop this from happening. Again we part and I look at her eyes as my hands travel towards the sash keeping her robe closed. She bites her lip, smiles, and nods. Slowly I untie the bow. Her robe falls open and it's my turn to gasp. Lost, staring at her body I slowly run my hands up her sides and pull her to me. I kiss her lips, trail down her neck and circle her nipple. She arches into me, searching for more contact. I continue to tease circling the opposite nipple. Her breaths are short and ragged when she place hands around my neck and pulls me into her. I smile at this and give her what she wants. I pull one nipple into my mouth, then the other. I bite down on one nipple and squeeze the other with my fingers. She moans more loudly and I decide right then and there I would do anything to hear that sound again and again.

I kiss back up her chest to the soft spot where her neck begins and she shivers gasping. I smile into her neck and lick up to her ear. I whisper, "You taste incredible" which to my delight elicits another loud moan.

She is above me and I reach to pull her head down so I can kiss her again. She leans into the kiss and begins to rock against me. Slowly at first, but picking up the pace as I continue to kiss her and fondle her breasts. She breaks the kiss, panting and says, "Touch me, Jane. I need you to touch me." It's my turn to groan.

Who am I to refuse the request of a beautiful woman? Kissing her again I lower my hand to her center. I can feel the heat coming off her. The fabric is lacey black and very wet. She bucks as my fingers brush over her center. I place a little more pressure and she moans grinding into my hand. I can't stand it any longer; I need to touch more of her. I push aside the fabric and slip my fingers into her dripping folds. This time I moan as loud as she does. She is so warm and wet I can hardly concentrate on what I am doing, but I do. I do because all I want right now is to hear her scream my name as she comes.

I break the kiss as she arches against me again. I use my tongue and teeth again to nip a path down her neck to her nipples. She is now rocking with force against my hand. "Inside, Jane, please" is all I can hear. I slip first one then two fingers inside her. I can't get over how warm and tight she feels. "Oh …Jane….so close," She bucks wildly as the palm of my hand rubs against her swollen bundle of nerves. I run my tongue back up her neck to her ear and whisper, "come for me, Maura." She does.

Her orgasm slams into her as she yells my name and I decide this is now the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

She shivers as I lightly brush her over sensitized bundle removing my fingers and bringing them to my lips. All I can think about is tasting Dr. Maura Isles. As I lick my fingers, I moan. Maura breathing has slowed and she lifts her head from my shoulder. She looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"I'll say."

"What does this mean?"

Maura smiles, her eyes look almost feral. I swallow. "I think it means it's my turn."

TBC?

**Okay, so this was my very first attempt at Rizzoli & Isles. Please read and review. **


End file.
